My Stupid Girl
by Lucifer Ken
Summary: Touka berniat mengunjungi rumahnya di saat keluarganya tidak hadir. Dan tanpa menerima jawabannya, kekasihnya itu langsung saja datang ke rumahnya. Mulai saat itulah, berbagai masalah menimpa dirinya.


Main Cast : Kaneki x Touka

Summary : Hanya sebuah cerita biasa, dimana Kaneki yang kewalahan dengan kelakuan Touka yang labil dan berubah-ubah./"Hueeeee. Kaneki hentai~ kaneki tidak polos lagi, Kenapa kaneki melihat tubuh wanita lain huwaaaaaa"/ "SEHARUSNYA KAU MENANYAKAN KEADAAANKU BUKAN MENGOMELIKU KANEKI SIALAN"

Author : Yoshi Ken

Warning : Banyak :'v Cari Sendiri

Rate : T

 **My Stupid Girlfriend**

"Heiiii aku bosan~"

"Etooo maksudmu kau bosan padaku?" Tanya sang pria gugup.

"Bukan itu! Aku lagi bosan karna tidak ada hiburan"

"Ahhhh kukira-"

"Dirumahmu ada orang?"

"Ti-tidak"

"Yosh, aku akan kerumahmu dalam beberapa menit siap2 yah"

"Ta-tapi"

"Tuut tuut tuutt"

Kaneki tercekat menyadari apa yang baru saja pacarnya katakan. Pacarnya akan datang kerumah disaat keluarganya keluar? Oh tidak, pikirannya kini mulai terganggu akan hal yang tidak-tidak yang terlintas di kepalanya. Salahkan saja teman sekelasnya, si Hide yang telah merusak kepolosannya. Tapi bagaimanapun, temannya lah yang memperkenalkan ia pada pacarnya sekarang.

Terlalu lama Kaneki melamunkan pikirannya entah kemana-mana, hingga suara tabrakan yang berasal dari halaman rumah, menariknya pada kesadaran.

Dengan reflek kaneki pergi melihat dari mana asal tabrakan itu terjadi. "Aggghh ittee"

"Toukaaaa!?" Sang empunya nama menengadah keatas melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu tampak memandangnya khawatir.

"Oiii kaneki-baka, cepat kemari, kau ingin melihatku mati terimpit sepeda bodoh ini?" Kaneki yang dari tadi melihat pacarnya terhimpit sepeda, langsung menuruni tangga untuk membantu pacarnya yang malang.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Kenapa bisa kau melanggar pagar rumahku?" Saat di TKP, kaneki bukannya menolong, malah langsung menyembur dengan ceramah gratis. Sedangkan touka hanya menunduk terdiam. Jujur saja kaneki agak merinding kalau sisi emak-emaknya kembali. Lebih baik ia duduk diam saja.

"Kalau kakimu patah gimana hah?! Kau kira kaki itu bisa di beli di minimarker?! Dasar bodoh!" Touka lagi-lagi hanya menunduk dalam diam, tak ada niatan baginya untuk bangun. Hal itu membuat Kaneki terheran-heran dalam amarahnya yang memuncak.

"Hei hei kau masih hidup?"

Hening

oke kali ini ia akui ia salah bicara.

"Itteeee hiks kaneki bodoh bukan menolong hiks kau malah mengomeliku hikss, k-kau sudah bos hiks san hidup hahh hiks"Kaneki sweetdrope, bahkan disaat kesakitan pun Touka masih sempat-sempat mengancamnya.

"Sudahlah ayo sini naik ke punggungku"

Dengan ragu-ragu touka menaikki punggung kokoh itu, punggung indah yang lebar.

Kaneki tersenyum begitu isakan touka mulai reda, di bawanya gadis pengalih perhatiannya ini ke kamarnya untuk di obati.

Touka spontan menjerit saat alkohol menyentuh lutut lecet touka.

"Ittteeee kaneki bakaaaa!" Dengan bringas touka menarik rambut kaneki sebagai pelampiasan.

"Oiiiiii lepasssssss"

.

.

Setelah acara teri- ups maksudnya obat mengobati, akhirnya touka bernafas lega, atau lebih tepatnya Kaneki lah yang sangat lega.

"Ken,~"panggil touka dengan nada sing a song.

"A-apa?"tanya kaneki setelah mengemasi kotak P3K miliknya.

"Aku bosannn~"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain game?"

"Baiklah, jika kaneki kalah kau harus membelikanku yogurt"

Kaneki tampak berfikir, lalu mengiyakan taruhannya.

"Lalu jika touka yang kalah?" Tanya kaneki penasaran.

"Maka kau juga tetap harus membelikan aku yogurt"

Kaneki sweetdrope, 'pertaruhan bodoh macam apa ini?' Batin kaneki ngenes.

"Kenapa kau tidak suka?!"tanya touka dengan mata yang di pelototkan. "Ti-tidak ada" Yah beginilah pacarnya, egois tapi mau bagaimanapun Kaneki tidak akan bisa lupa darinya.

.

.

"Hahahahaha mati kau kaneki matiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" dengan ganas, touka memencet control game. Berbanding terbalik dengan kaneki yang santai-santai saja, seolah permain ini bukan apa-apa.

"Mattiii kau kaneki, aku bunuh kauuu"

"Hei jangan terburu-buru"

"Aaggghhh mati kauuuu,"

"Jangan terburu-buru kubilang"

Percuma saja, Touka bukanlah tandingan Kaneki.. Mau bagaimana pun kanekilah yang akan menang.

"Huweeee aku benci permainan ini" seru touka sambil membanting control gamenya kesembarangan arah. Dia benci kalah terus menerus seperti Ini.

Kaneki hanya menghela nafas melihat pacarnya yang kini mulai menahan tangis.

"Heii jangan menangis" touka memandang kaneki garang.

"Aku tidak menangis" seru touka berusaha menahan airmatanya mati-matian. Kaneki membelai pipi touka, tanpa ia sadari jaraknya dengan touka mulai berkurang.

Cup

Kaneki mengecup kelopak mata touka yang panas akibat menahan tangis. Sontak saja wajah touka memerah, ini adalah pertama kalinya kaneki menciumnya.

"Wajahmu merah"ejek kaneki

"Urusai,, cepat belikan aku yogurt sekaraaaaanggg!"

"Haaahhh baiklah tsundere hime" ucap Kaneki sembari berdiri dari tempatnya.

10menit kemudian

Kaneki memasuki kamarnya sembari membawa yogurtnya dan berjalan kearah touka yang sibuk dengan meja belajarnya.

"Ini yougurtmu tou- A-apa yang kau lakukannnnnn!" Bentak kaneki sembari merebut sebuah majalah yang touka lihat dari tadi.

Touka memandang kaneki dengan air mata yang menggenang.

"Hueeeee. Kaneki hentai~ kaneki tidak polos lagi, Kenapa kaneki melihat tubuh wanita lain huwaaaaaa"

Kaneki menghela nafas lalu menunjuk sesuatu yang berada di sudut kiri majalah.

" lihat, namanya hide. Ini punya dia. Dia kemarin kesini dan meninggalkan majalahnya"

Touka mengelap air matanya. " benarkah?"

Kaneki menghela nafas lalu tersenyum membenarkan.

"Haaahhhh.. kenapa kau suka sekali menangis sih" Touka tak menjawab, ia sibuk memandangi kaneki yang mengelap air matanya dengan menggunakan ujung baju yang ia gunakan, sehingga perut rata kaneki terlihat.

"Kaneki perutmu sexy juga yah"cibir touka.

Kaneki sweetdrope dan melempar yogurt yang langsung ditangkap oleh touka.

Hening, hanya suara televisi yang terdengar dari ruang segi empat tersebut.

"Kaneki, kau pernah ciuman?"

Kaneki terkejut dan melirik touka yang memandangnya intens.

"Be-belum. Ke-kenapa kau bertanya hal yang seperti itu?"

Touka menggeleng dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah kotak persegi empat yang dari tadi berisik,lalu menyedot yogurtnya kembali.

"Aku juga belum. Oleh karna itu, aku harus yang pertama mengambil firtkissmu. Jadi jaga bibirmu sampai saat itu tiba, MENGERTI !"

SET

Wajah kaneki yang sesaat merona berubah menjadi pucat pasi, begitu sebuah gunting hampir menyentuh hidungnya. " i-iya aku mengerti"

"Kami pulang~~~"

DEG

Kaneki memandang touka horor, sedangkan touka masih menyeruput yogurtnya cuek.

"Touka... keluarga sudah pulang" cicit kaneki khawatir.

Touka tersenyum " benarkah? Kalau begitu baguslah, aku bisa temui calon mertu-"

"Jangan sekarang touka. Mereka pasti memikirkan hal-hal aneh jika kita berada di kamar bersama" touka heran dengan wajah kaneki yang begitu panik. Apa salahnya jika ia bertemu calon mertua? Kau tidak salah touka. Yang salah sekarang adalah situasinya.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana"

Kaneki berpikir keras,

"Ahhhh bagaimana ini. Aku bisa mati kalau mereka menemukan kita berdua di kamar seperti ini" kaneki terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai tak menyadari kalau pacar tsunderenya sudah keluar melalui jendela kamarnya.

Cklekkk

"Ahhh ibu ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Ini salah paham" ucap kaneki begitu sang ibu membuka daun pitu biru gelap kamarnya.

"Kau bicara apa sih kaneki? Kenapa di kamar sendirian? Bukannya kau tadi ingin main basket di halaman?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mencerna perkataan sang ibu. " dikamar sendiri?"

Batin kaneki. Sontak ia melihat keseliling kamarnya yang kosong.

"Dasar kaneki" sang ibu meninggalkan sang anak yang masih mencerna apa yang telah terjadi.

Kaneki melihat jendela kamar yang terbuka.

"Ba-bagaimana ia melompat dari lantai 2?"

.

Touka menghela nafas lega, ia mengambil sepedanya yang tergeletak di pagar rumah kaneki. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya begitu melihat keranjang sepedanya yang peyot. Lalu mengayuh sepedanya pelan. Tak berapa lama. Saat di persimpangan ia melihat kaneki yang sedang berlari mengejarnya. Ia berhenti dan menatap kaneki dengan wajah sumringah, berbanding terbalik dengan wajah pemuda putih itu yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Yak hah ha, kau gilah hah? Loncat dari lantai 2 itu berbahaya bodoh hah hah" wajah touka yang awalnya senang berubah menjadi masam.

"SEHARUSNYA KAU MENANYAKAN KEADAAANKU BUKAN MENGOMELIKU KANEKI SIALAN"

Nguuuuungg~

Kaneki tersenyum getir merasakan telinganya berdengung akibat nyanyian indah sang pacar 'apa salahku? Apa salah ibuku?' Batin kaneki mentabahi diri sendiri.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" Tanya touka sambil melipatkan tangannya angkuh.

"Aku khawatir padamu"

Touka tersenyum, lalu mendekati wajah kaneki sehingga jarak mereka hanya 10 meter.

"Aku rasa sekarang waktunya tepat" Kaneki mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Apa maksud-"

CUP

Kaneki terbelalak lucu begitu merasakan benda basah di bibirnya.

Touka tersenyum dalam ciumannya, lalu melepaskan bibir madu itu. Wajahnya sedikit merona begitupun dengan pemuda di depannya.

"Jaaa. Bagaimana? Aku yang pertama bukan?"

"..."

Touka terkekeh melihat wajah kaneki yang masih shock.

"Aku menang... jaaaa kaneki~~~~~"

Touka mengayuh sepedanya dengan senyum manis. Meninggalkan pemuda tampan yang masih membatu seolah belum bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Di-dia menciumku?" Lirih kaneki sembari pulang dengan wajah shock dan pipi yang merona. Yah begitulah Touka, pacarnya itu selalu bisa membuatnya shock, marah dan khawatir yang lebih dari batas normalnya sebagai Kaneki. Jika berada di samping Touka, ia selalu merasa ia bukanlah dirinya. Dan itu membuat hidupnya lebih bewarna, walau terkadang Touka sangat menjengkelkan. Dan tetap saja ia tak bisa mengambil kesimpulan lain, bahwa ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Touka. Kekasih bodohnya.

END

Ini semua hanyalah hayalan seorang jomblo :'v , Jadi buat elu yang jomblo. Di nikmati ajah :'v .


End file.
